Love By lantern light
by The Jasper Fox
Summary: With a little bit of encouragement from a fellow Jade Palace master, Tigress learns that there is more to life than just Kung fu and that its ok to not keep ones feelings bottled inside, especially when those feeling are directed toward a certain hapless panda. two-shot.
1. Being true to oneself

**After long thought and contemplation, I have decided to try my paw at writing a Ti/Po fic set within the LoA series. My original inspiration for this one came after watching the Midnight Stranger episode but in the end has pulled in bits and pieces of other episodes which I feel are Ti/Po heavy like Chain Reaction, A Tigress Tail, Enter the Dragon pt.2 and Ladies of Shade just to name a few. So I hope all you readers enjoy it and if any of the characters come off a little OOC it was my doing for dramatic effect. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the rights to the characters or LoA series. **

**Chapter One, Being true to Oneself **

Slithering up the steps of the training hall and ducking her head inside it partially open double doors, Viper sigh heavily as her eyes came to rest on the lone feline warrior that was gracefully fighting her way through the gauntlet of wooden warriors. Following Tigress' effortless and fluid movements while she bobbed and weaved the flailing iron spike embedded limbs, it was easy for the tree snake to see how come their illustrious Dragon Warrior was so smitten with the harsh feline as well as knowing that he was undoubtedly only part of the reason said feline was training when she could be making things right between the two of them. Pulling the rest of her slender body inside and slithering down to the end of the gauntlet of wooden warriors, Viper coiled herself into a relaxed position before motioning for Tigress to come and sit down beside her with the end of her tail.

"Want to talk about it?" Viper asked Tigress as the feline sat down beside her, a few moments later.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Viper," Tigress bit back, a little too quickly, while staring down the serpent seated next to her.

"I'm talking about this whole midnight stranger business between you and Po," the tree snake stated bluntly, which was very unlike the usually kind and soft spoken serpent, "Before we all found out it was him, just at the mere mention of said lone vigilante you would turn into a completely different person, I could even sense a very faint purr emitting from you. And don't think all those wonderful things that you said about him being a dashing rouge with a fellow thirst for justice didn't go unnoticed by Po, I'm sure it only encouraged him to keep at it despite it being against the law. Additional now I can't be to sure about it but I think that Po also did it so that just maybe you, Tigress, would look upon him more favorable."

"Huh?" the female tiger said, not quite understanding just what her fellow kung fu master was implying.

"You really don't get it, Tigress, what I'm trying to say is that in spite of the uncaring and distant way you always tend treat him, Po only has eyes for you," Viper noted lifting the end of her tail and lightly placing its tip over the felines heart before concluding her statement, "And somewhere deep down inside of here, so do you."

"Viper, that's completely out of the question, the two of us are just friends nothing more," Tigress commented brushing the serpents tail off of her chest, suddenly standing on her foot paws once more, feeling a strong urge to train rather than face the true depths of the feelings that she knew she secretly held for the panda in question, "Now if you'd excuse, me I have training to get back to."

"Tigress, something happened during his fight with ke-pa, that Shifu didn't want us to know, didn't it?" Viper asked softly, her tone of voice going back to normal.

"What makes you think that, Viper?" the female tiger countered, feeling tears beginning the form pools in the corners of her eyes, keeping her back turned on the closest thing to a female friend.

"How can I put this delicately, our rooms here aren't exactly made for much privacy and sometimes at night I can hear you scream out, 'No not again, this can't be happening to me again. There where so many things that I wanted to tell and experience with you, my cuddly panda," the tree snake said bowing her head slightly.

"He died, Po died and for the second time in my life I felt as if a piece of myself had died along with him," the feline warrior said while slowly turning around to face Viper, with silent tears streaking down her checks, "But then by some miracle a peach tree sapling brought him back to us and I was so overjoyed, that I openly hugged him in full view of Shifu before realizing I was allowing my emotions to show and pulling away told him that I was pleased that he was alive. On those night's that you hear me cry out, I'm reliving that terrifying moment over again, only sometimes in my dreams Po doesn't come back, he stays dead and ke-pa emerges victorious. As much as he annoys and infuriates me with his lack of drive most of the time, there are times when he has brought me more happiness than care to openly admit."

"Tigress, honestly none of this is really my business to be speaking about so frankly but as your friend, I can just tell by the way that your behavior has warmed up around him, that Po is very important to you and if I were you, I would be making better us of my time by spending it with the one I loved rather than wasting it training pointlessly," the serpent commented encouragingly gazing directly into the amber irises of the teary eyed feline that stood before her, "Cause you never know when Song or some other ruthless rival might show up and whisk him away from here."

"That's a little harsh, even coming from you, Viper, but your right. Po's never going to know how much I really care about him if I don't start being honest with myself first," Tigress said, lifting her right paw toward her face and beginning to wipe it dry over its side, "I honestly don't know when I began to fall for him but during the brief time that I spend training at the Magenta Palace, I came to realize just how much I love him and his silly antics."

"You're sudden decision to leave the Jade Palace was felt by all of us but it hurt him the most, during those days Po wasn't well, Po," Viper noted remembering how unfocused and distant the usually cheerful panda had become, "He distanced himself from everyone and cried himself to sleep most nights while clutching your action figure close to his chest plus the way you chewed him out before leaving only hurt him even more, and more than once he would cook us a meal but not eat anything himself or eat very little."

"Now that doesn't sound like Po one bit, no wonder he gorged the night first night I came back, I bet he must have been starving," the mature feline said lowering her raised paw from in front of her face as a fresh wave of tears threatened to pour forth, "Viper, thank you, I'm really glad that I was able to talk things out with you, it was a real help, now before I go looking for my snuggly cuddly panda, I think that I should maybe clean myself up a bit first."

"Your welcome, Tigress, after all that's what friends are for," the serpent said now beaming up at the feline stood before her, "And if I could offer you one last bit of friendly advice, Tigress, if after you two have finished making up with each other and you find yourselves both leaning in for a kiss, just go with the flow and enjoy the moment."

"That's exactly how I planned on handling a situation like that but thanks for the advice anyway," Tigress said while a mischievous little smirk began to slowly creep across the female tigers snout, "There are plenty of others first that I want to experience with just him and if we should happen to grew into a couple because of them, than I shall be truly happy with where ever the feelings that we hold for one another take us with no regrets, even if that means building a new life together which doesn't involve kung fu."

"Good luck, though I doubt either of you will need it, judging from what I've noticed over recent years," Viper commented, slithering out of her relaxed stance and smoothly gliding back toward the doors of the training hall.

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter, you know what to do so please R&R. I'm already in the process of writing the next one and once it's ready, I'll post it. **

**P.S; Happy New Year, to all of you whom celebrate the lunar celestial calendar **


	2. Lover's at last

**I hope that all of you readers are enjoying this story, I know that I've had a blast writing it. So here's the second and final chapter. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the rights to the characters or LoA series **

**Chapter 2, ****Lover's at last**

Stepping through the arched entrance way of Mr. Ping's, a little over an hour later, the feline warrior walked right up the table that Po was clearing the dishes from and raising her right hand paw, lightly tapped him upon the back of his shoulder to get his attention. Caught off guard by the gentle nudge, the giant panda knocked over the stack of bowls that he was just about to clear form the table as he turned his head to look back over his left shoulder and did his best to restrain the smile that wanted the spread from ear to ear when he say the cute way that Tigress was rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Um, hi Tigress," the smitten panda greeted he fellow comrade, even though he deeply desired for the two of them to be much more, "Is there something you came down here to do or maybe pick up for Shifu."

"Not really, Po, I just decided to take a break from my training today and thought that maybe the two of us could, you know hang out for a bit," Tigress sheepishly suggested nervously rocking on the balls of her feet, "If your father doesn't mind, I could even help out around here."

"Po, my boy, you have helped me out plenty today, so why don't you and the fine young lady here go for a little stroll around the village," suggested Mr. Ping's voice drawing the anxious duo's attention, toward Mr. Ping himself whom had already neatly re-stacked the fallen bowls, picking up on the subtle hints the fair feline was silently employing and his adopted son was too dense to even notice, "I can handle things here, I bet its been ages since she has had the pleasure of simply walking around the village for the shear joy of it."

"Are you sure dad?" Po asked.

"Quite sure, son," the Mr. Ping said insisting that the two of they leave with the flick of his free wing, "Now go and enjoy the rest of your day with Master Tigress, I have a feeling that the two of you have something important to talk about."

Bidding his noodle crazy father goodbye and taking off his wide apron, a few moments later, the Dragon Warrior then grabbed the wrist of Tigress' right hand paw and the pair left. Keeping her face down as the duo walked the village's twisting and turning streets, now romantically holding hand paws, a few moments later, without Po even realizing it, the feline had never felt so embarrassed yet happy at the same time. Finding themselves standing in front of the mountain a thousand stairs which led directly up to the Jade Palace, a short time later, Tigress knew deep within her heart that she had to confess her feelings to him, so she raised her head and locking eyes leaned toward the panda she loved doubting that three little would be able to convey the true depths of the feelings she held for the often dense and hapless Dragon Warrior. Becoming aware that he had been sub-consciously leaning toward the feline himself, as the two warrior's lips met in light and gentle kiss within mere seconds, Po released her hand paw and firmly slid both of his hand paws over her hips until they came to rest in the small of her back, pulling the tiger style master up against his vast chest.

"You're not going to escape me this time, kitten, I mean Tigress," Po whispered softly while tightening the hold upon the feline embraced in his arms slightly after they broke apart, a few moments later.

"I completely agree with you, my snuggly cuddly panda," the female tiger answered back just loud enough for him to hear her while she lost herself in the depths of his bright jade green eyes, "Po, that are some many things that I want to tell you but not down here for all the world to know."

"Really, Tigress, you mean that?"

"Right now and for the rest of my days, there isn't any place that I'd rather be, Dragon Warrior," the feline whispered tenderly, not breaking direct eye contact with the man she loved, "Than in your arms and by your side, forever more. I am also fine with you calling me kitten, my cuddly snuggly panda."

"Now, I know I must be dreaming," Po said breaking eye contact the feline he held so intimately, "Normally you'd be livid with someone calling you kitten and would have already viciously beaten me to a pulp for even attempting to hold you like I'm currently."

"Po, I assure you that you're not dreaming right now," Tigress said sliding both of her hand paws up his exposed chest and lovingly wrapping them around to the nape of his neck, bringing his eyes back in line with hers, "Oh I know how to convince you that this is no dream, during one mission we were on you asked me what my favourite colour was and I when refused to answer multiply times, you started guessing it which was even more annoying than you asking me what me favourite colour was ever five seconds."

"Ok so this isn't a dream but you know that you could have convinced me just as easily by kissing me or something like that, instead of bring up the mission that those dopey alligator bandits had chained us together," a convinced Dragon Warrior commented, beginning to slowly stroke his right hand paw up and down the female tigers back, "So just what is your favourite colour really, kitten?"

"My favourite colour is bright jade green but not just because it's the eye colour of the man that love and I can't possibly live without but the colour I associate most with my home the Jade Palace as well," the feline warrior answered honestly, partially closing her eyes briefly over the panda's petting motions, "Po, I don't know when it happened or how you managed to utterly destroy the imperturbable stones walls with which I surrounded my heart all those years ago but I love you, want to be your mate and if possible build a life outside of kung fu with you."

"Tigress, I love you too and honestly have for quite awhile, so to hear say those three little words to me as I hold you now, makes me feel unbelievably happy," Po said warmly smiling into the face of feline he embraced, "So much for not spilling the beans for all the world to see, huh kitten."

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know what I was so worried about," Tigress cooed leaning forward and resting her head against the plush fur which covered the chest of her man, "I'm so happy right now, that words can't possible express how I truly feel in the depths of my previously cold heart which you have gradually warmed through with your love."

"Kitten, if you'd come with me, there is a special place that I want to take you," the Dragon Warrior said gently resting his chin against the side of the female tigers slightly bowed head.

Feeling Tigress's snout rub over his chest as she motioned her head agreeably, mere seconds after he finished speaking, the two kung fu masters broke their lovers embrace and walking paw in paw began to climb the unforgiving mountain of steps behind them. Happily flicking the tip of her tail as the couple climbed the thousand steps, the feline felt like she did when Shifu had first brought her to live and train at the Jade Palace as a little girl, a beaming smile upon her face. Silently standing at her boyfriend's side and watching as he pushed open the door of the training hall courtyard and quickly glanced around to make sure that the cost was clear, it was pretty obvious to her just where Po was taking the two of them. Allowing a soft giggle to slip form her mouth as the couple dashed across the white walled courtyard, a few moments later and proceeded to climb up the stairs leading toward the rocky outcrop upon which the peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom once grew and now the ancient trees young replacement was heartily growing.

"On that day, which I died for real even thought it was brief, when my spirit left its body and I could see both you and master Shifu trying your best to wake my limp corpus," the giant panda stated solemnly while staring down at the hardy two and a half foot tall peach tree sapping growing there, "I can remember you looking like you wanted so desperately to burst out in tears but instead you put on a brave face and it was in that moment that I knew, that I never wanted to see you in such deep pain ever again. Then suddenly the next thing I know, I'm back from the dead and you're clinging on to me so tightly that I never ever wanted you to let go."

"If I had just been the two of us alone up here back than, I don't think I would have to be honest with you, Po," Tigress said nestling against her beau's side, "But with you back and your hero's Chi fully restored we where able to turn the tide and defeat ke-pa."

"Yeah we did, didn't we," Po said warping an arm around the felines lower back, its hand paw coming to rest tenderly atop her left hip, "That was probably one of the toughest battles, I have had to fight since we fought against Lord Shen but I sure showed him who the true Dragon Warrior was in the end. Not only that but I also learned that I need to be a bit more conscience of my duties."

"So tell me, was that how come you decided to masquerade as the fabled Midnight Stranger when superintended Wu temporally outlawed kung fu in the Valley?" the feline asked, lifting her head and softly gazing directly into the honest eyes of her monochrome companion, "Or was it solely for personally reasons alone?"

"In the beginning I honestly did it because someone had to stand up and protect the innocent, I just didn't expect it to get so far out of control like it eventually did, Kitten," the giant panda commented, his eyes losing some of the sparkle briefly before returning back to normal, "Having to constantly carry all that armor around just in case there was trouble was a real pain, so I'm glad that its behind me now and we can properly do our duties' like before but I never would have ever imagined the effect it would have on you, Tigress. To be honest when all of you guys found out that the Midnight Stranger was really just me in disguise, I was a little disappointed with your reaction most of all, at the very least I thought that maybe you would be like, 'I should have known, only an imbecile like you would pull a stunt the likes of this, Po' before hopefully flashing me one of your precious soft understanding smiles when none of the others were looking."

"I bet you'd feel a little queasy to, if you just found out that the mysterious individual that you had a crush on really turned out to be one of your closest friends," the master of tiger style said, "After all as Viper so bluntly pointed it out to me earlier today, at the mere mention of him I would transform into an entirely different person, so when the true identity of the Midnight Stranger was revealed to be you, I sort realized that my feelings toward you had grown from simple friendship into something that I have never would have foresaw. I spend a good hour crying my eyes out, in that back alley after that, contemplating how it had come this especially after the detestable way I tend to treat you. By the time that I had returned, everyone appeared to have gone to bed for the night even so a part of me was tempted to check on you and possibly even give you a goodnight kiss, however as I raised my paw and placed it atop one of the bedroom doors I heard you apologize for the stupidity of your actions and ask for my forgiveness in your sleep. I doubt that anyone other than me heard you say it, and even after having convinced myself that there was no way a relationship between the two of us would work, it made me fall in love with you all over again. That night, for the first time in a long while, I fell asleep with a smile on my face."

"Tigress," the Dragon Warrior said softly while wiping away the tears that now silently streamed from the felines beautiful amber irises with his free hand paw, "Please don't cry, I can't stand to see tears in your heavenly eyes unless they are tears of happiness."

"Po, I just realized something laughable ironic as our relationship, darling," the feline warrior said sniffling slightly, while she continued the stare into the eyes of the panda she loved, "Back when I was struck down with River Fever, you were the only one that I really wanted to be at my bedside comforting me throughout that whole ordeal. That plus one of the reasons that, I'm only now able to snuggle with you like this is because both you and Monkey risked your lives to save mine and for that I'm grateful."

"Kitten, I love you for who you are, even more so during those times when you're harsh toward me," Po said now lovingly cupping her left cheek with the hand paw that had previously been wiping away the tigers tears, "Because if you stopped behaving that way, then you wouldn't be true who you really are."

Then Po leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tigress' in a tender loving kiss. Delicately walking the fingers of her left hand paw up the front of his chest, a few moment later, the softly purring feline slid it over wide his shoulders before finally resting it atop the nape of his neck, began to kiss him right back. Affectionately rubbing her muzzle in happy playful circles around his after the inter-species' couple broke apart, a little while later, the tiger style master felt her ear twitch meaning that someone was drawing near the two of them, and taking a quick glance over Po's shoulder beheld a shocked Shifu standing a short distance behind them. Finally noticing that it was no longer just the two of them standing atop the rocky outcrop, the Dragon Warrior turned his head to look back over his shoulder also, his cheek rubbing up against that of his feline lovers, and instantly groaned the moment the his eyes fell upon their elderly Master, if he wasn't in trouble before, than he was most certainly going to be now. In comparison to his usually blunders and screw ups, being caught romantically embracing the adoptive daughter of the stoical red panda; by said individual himself, was a turn of events that could possibly get him thrown out of the Jade Palace or entire Valley for good. Turning her head so that it faced the side her boyfriend's, Tigress could tell just by Po's expression that he was rapidly trying to formulate a very carefully worded sentence that wouldn't get either of them into anymore trouble, than they possibly already were going to be having been caught by her adoptive parental figure. However just as the Dragon Warrior was about to open his mouth to speak Shifu raised his left hand paw, motioning for silence.

"I should have known, that I would find the two of you up here, in your special place," the Jade Palace Grand Master began, lowering his previously raised hand paw, "Viper informed me, that you had a deeply personal matter to settle with our Dragon Warrior, Tigress, and I trust that you have settles things between you two."

"That I did, Father, and I realized just how much I've been unwittingly falling in love with him along the way," Tigress slowly answered unsure of the reaction she would receive to such a bold personal statement, since she wasn't typically one to get swept away or caught up in her emotions, "Now I know that he can be lazy sometimes and completely screw up even the most simple of tasks around the Jade Palace or when we're out on a mission but I do love him, so please don't punish either of us to harshly. As a matter of fact, it would be even better if you just forgot that any of this ever happened."

"Tigress, I believe that would be impossible for me to do so, nor am I going to interfere with your personal decisions, since even I myself am not immune to loves unbreakable bonds," Shifu solemnly stated while staring up at the two embracing warriors, seeing the purity of love that they felt for one another reflected in the depths of their eyes, "In all respects, I couldn't have wished for a better man, than you Po, for my daughter to be with so treat her well."

"Oh, father, I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem since he already treats me just fine," the master of tiger style commented now lovingly staring at her boyfriends still back turned head, "If anything, I should be the one to treat him a little better now that we're a couple and maybe reveal the soft side that I tend to keep tucked away most of the time."

Bidding the inter-species' couple goodbye, a few moment later, the red panda finally lowered his gaze and slowly turning back around hobbled back in the direction of the Jade Palace. Softly pecking her boyfriend upon his cheek to get his attention, Tigress briefly rubbed her nose over his and as his eyes locked with her own leaned in for a more deep and passionate second kiss. Allowing her left hand paw to gently descend from where it lay upon the nape of her lovers neck and beginning to delicately work its fingers over his back as the couple lost themselves in the warmth and romance of the moment, the feline warrior closed her eyes wishing that she could stop time and take a step back from kung fu entirely, if just only for a little while. Reluctantly breaking their long kiss, several minutes later, Po typically not known for his observational skills, could tell just by the look in the female tigers slowly opening eyes that she didn't want the two of them to part lips so suddenly and in response to Tigress softly pleading gaze, resumed their kiss once more. Playfully teasing and enticing one another on a subconscious level, as their kiss rapidly deepened significantly, Tigress slung her right arm securely around Po's neck and semi-pounced toward him, fortunately for her the giant panda's right hand paw had found its way to her backside by this point; so she just as much leapt at him, as he swept her off her foot paws.

Lightly digging the tips of her claws into the back and shoulder areas of the Dragon Warrior, just enough to hold herself in place as she felt him slid his left hand paw beneath her to join his right one which was already supporting her, the feline warrior never once broke their still locked together lips. Discovering herself purring louder than she could have ever remembered purring before, when the inter-species' couple finally did pull apart, sometime later, leaving both feeling lightheaded and slightly tipsee but not enough to completely unbalance the pair of them, Tigress leaned back toward Po and tenderly nuzzled her head into the side of his, imploring just how much she truly loved and cared about him, imperfections and all. Mirroring the feline's nuzzling actions back, in regards to the love that he held for her, the two warriors stayed standing like this in complete silence; so in love with the other that, their mere presence, spoke more volumes than words could ever hope to.

"Kitten, you're actually pretty light for how strong you are," Po comment dumbly braking the couples silence, a short time later, before realizing just how stupid it was a thing to say and hurriedly thought of something more romantic to correct his folly, "What I meant to say was that I could spent the whole day lovingly caressing you like this while getting lost in those beautiful eyes and I wouldn't think it misused."

"Po, darling, it was very sweet of you to correct yourself like you just did, but it wasn't really necessary," Tigress cheerfully answered back, giggling slightly over the round about way in which her beau attempted to complement her while countering his own dumb remark, "I'm well aware of just how light I weight in comparison to my strength and I always want you to be up front and honest with me, so just be yourself."

"Kitten, do you know what I just realized about you?"

"No, my love, what is it," the master of tiger style responded leaning slightly back so that she could look the man, that she already knew that she wanted to spend that rest of her life with from the very bottom of her heart, directly in the face.

"That in this light, you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen," Po complemented his tiger lover while warmly smiling up at her, "And that I want to spent the rest of my life, with you beside me."

"Po, I feel the same way about you," Tigress chimed back in response, softly smiling back as well.

Leaning toward one another the two warriors tenderly rubbed noses before parting, a few moments later, and gently setting the happily purring feline back down upon her own foot paws. Softly kissing Po as his hand paws now came to rest atop her lower back, still locked in their lovers embrace where they stood, while in the back of her mind Tigress felt as if the entire world around the two of them had melted away completely. Beaming up at the man she loved as the inter-species couple separated, several minutes later, and turned their heads to watch the setting sun paint the Valley sky in breathtaking hues of burnt orange and variant shades of purple, the panda and tiger sighed neither wanting the day to come to an end yet happily looking forward to the bright future that lay before them.

Quietly pulling the double doors of her quarters open, later on that night well after she was certain the rest of the Five had fallen asleep, the tiger style master took a deep breath to calm her nerves before stealthily sneaking into the room across the way and crawling into the slightly wider bed of her boyfriend. Feeling her fur stand excitedly on its end, everywhere his own pelt rubbed against her unclothed figure, Tigress could not contain the low purr that left her body as a result of the semi-intimate contact. Made aware of her presence in bed with him via his lover's low purr, Po swept the nude feline up into his arms while rolling into his side and held her firmly against his bare chest.

"Kitten, you know that if Shifu catches the two of us like this, we're both going to be in huge trouble right," the giant panda commented in a low voice as not to disturb the others, while at the same time lovingly petting his tiger girlfriend backs, relishing the feel of her silky smooth fur and the way that it danced underneath his fingertips, "Not that I'm complaining, you know me getting in trouble seems to be the only thing that I'm half decent at around here but not at the risk of losing our relationship, that's just how important you are tome."

"So you say, darling, but the way you're tenderly exploring my body with your paws suggest otherwise," Tigress cooed snuggling a little closer toward the plush mountain of fur that embraced her as she felt his fingers began to drift away from her back and venture to others areas of her naked body, "Not that I'm entirely against the idea either, since I really don't want to spent another night without you beside me. Plus you have undoubtedly fantasized about the two of us being together like this at some point before it became our reality, just remember that I've never done anything the likes of this before so be gentle with me."

"Neither have I, so let's just forget about it doing that tonight, my love," Po said ceasing his moving hand paws, "After all we just started dating, we haven't really even had a real proper first date yet and if we did that right now it would make me feel as if I had forced it upon you, kitten."

"Po, I think that's quite chivalrous of you but why should you feel as though you're forcing me to do something against my will, when I myself am happy either way," the master of tiger style said whilst staring deep into the eyes of the panda she wanted nothing more than to spent the rest of her life with, "Remember what I told you earlier this afternoon about being so happy right now that words couldn't possible hope to express how I truly felt, well I have nothing against the two of us becoming mates if you also desire us to be and you clearly do, darling."

"Kitten, I know that I've said this to you a few times already today and I honestly might find it hard not to repeat myself over and over again, for the next few days but I love you," the Dragon Warrior said beginning to lovingly explore the shapely curves of Tigress' unclothed body once again with both his hands paws lively, "If you only knew the sheer number of times, that I have dreamed of this moment happening ever since joining you and the rest of the Five, it would surely make you blush such as brilliant shade that it would be visible even through your gorgeous orange fur."

"Than why don't you enlighten me to your long withheld struggle, my snuggly cuddly panda," Tigress seductively whispered, briefly closing her amber eyes completely in response to her soon to be mates actions as new and previously withheld urges washed over her entire body, electrifying it with devilish intend.

Mischievously smirking at the feline intimately nestled against him as she slowly opened her glowing amber eyes, Po leaned toward the tiger catching her lips in a warm and tender kiss, gently laid the two of them atop the tightly stretched canvas of his bed. Playing stroking her fingers over the valley of plush fur spread out above her as she lay beneath her slightly pulled back monochrome lover, the two warriors eyes locked with one another both brimming with a love is pure and guanine, that is was as if cupid had shot the arrow himself. Sliding the patchwork shorts he wore off, a few moments later, Po felt Tigress' legs rub up against the back of his own as he leaned forward and pinning her hand paws above her head with his, deeply kissed the woman of his dreams.

**The End**

**And so this story comes to end, now you can call me a hopeless romantic if you'd like but its a badge which I wear with pride besides I really like this particular KP pairing in both the series and its movies. Anyway you know what to do, so plz R&R. **


End file.
